spolecznoscfandomcom-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Pio387/Admin od kuchni: Addamek09
Witajcie! Po przerwie, spowodowanej paroma sprawami mojego życia prywatnego, wracamy do wywiadów w ramach serii Admin od kuchni. Naszym dzisiejszym (wyjątkowo, na dobry początek tygodnia, poniedziałkowym) gościem jest Addamek09, biurokrata Harry Potter Wiki. Życzę miłej lektury wywiadu! 670px|center|link= ;Witaj Addamek w Adminie od kuchni! Na początek przedstaw nam się krótko. http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png :Witam serdecznie! Ja jestem Adam, Adaś, Adamek, czy jak kto woli się do mnie zwracać. http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/a/ac/Emoticon_laughing.png Jestem jak widać jednym z wielu użytkowników Fandomu, na którym działam już prawie sześć lat i na razie nie zamierzam przestawać, bo jest to dla mnie bardzo satysfakcjonujące zajęcie. Przy okazji tej działalności zostałem administratorem paru projektów, co jest zapewne powodem tego zaszczytu, jakim jest zaproszenie do Admina od kuchni. http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/8/87/Emoticon_wink.png A poza tym, jestem absolwentem szkoły średniej, mam teraz wakacje, dużo czasu na hobby i mało planów na życie – tyle o mnie. ;Na jakich projektach miałeś okazję pracować? Na których z nich otrzymałeś uprawnienia administratora bądź biurokraty? :Oj trudno wszystkie spamiętać, więc skupię się na najważniejszych. Na początku była Legopedia, moje początki na Fandomie, stawianie pierwszych kroków jeśli chodzi o edytowanie. Następna była Harry Potter Wiki, czyli moja ulubienica, moja kariera tam była długa, bardzo rozwijająca i nadal trwa. Niewątpliwie dołączenie do społeczności HPW dało mi najwięcej i satysfakcji i doświadczenia. Aktualnie jestem tam biurokratą, co napawa mnie wielką dumą. W międzyczasie przewinęła się także Opowiadania Wiki, którą założyłem. Obecnie nie wspominam jej zbyt dobrze, bo wiązało się z jej prowadzeniem wiele różnych frustracji, ale cenię go za to, że dał mi również bardzo wile doświadczenia, przydatnego gdy chce się sprawować funkcję administratora. Na koniec pragnę wspomnieć jeszcze o Śródziemie Wiki, na której nie miałem może zbyt wiele wkładu, ale wiele z niego wyniosłem na temat postępowania z użytkownikami. Rzecz jasna było wiele innych projektów, ale na poza wyżej wymienionymi, nie mają one dla mnie tyle znaczenia... można je nazwać „przelotnymi przygodami”. http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/a/ac/Emoticon_laughing.png ;A więc w sumie miałeś wkład w parę projektów na FANDOMie. W jakich okolicznościach pierwszy raz otrzymałeś uprawnienia administratora? Jak zareagowałeś na nadanie Tobie uprawnień? :Hmmm pierwszy raz... to chyba był jakiś mały projekt typu „Fanon”. Otrzymanie tam uprawnień okazało się dość proste, zwłaszcza że znałem już wcześniej tamtejszego biurokratę, zrobiłem tam trochę edycji, wykazałem odrobinę inicjatywy z szablonami i dostałem prawa administratora. Wtedy się cieszyłem, bo działałem tam z myślą, by kiedyś zostać administratorem, ale nie spodziewałem się, że pójdzie tak łatwo. Obecnie nie pochwalam podobnych praktyk, dobrze mieć pewność co do potencjalnych administratorów, też przyjmowanie stanowiska w takich okolicznościach nie jest zbyt dobrym pomysłem bo zwyczajnie się nie szanuje takich praw, o które nie trzeba było się starać. Inna sprawa, że warto sprawdzić samego siebie, czy na pewno się podoła. Wiem, że rozwinąłem trochę odpowiedź, ale chciałem też wysunąć z tej historii jakieś wnioski. ;Owszem, doświadczenie jest dość istotne, by dobrze potem sprawować swoje administracyjne obowiązki. Byłeś administratorem na kilku projektach – z jakimi sytuacjami miałeś do czynienia jako administrator? Czy są takie, które uznałbyś za najtrudniejsze w poradzeniu sobie? Jeśli jak, to jakie? Czego nauczyły Cię te sytuacje? :Najtrudniejsze sytuacje to zdecydowanie odbieranie uprawnień członkom administracji, zwłaszcza gdy zna się kogoś parę lat. Parę razy już to robiłem, między innymi na Harry Potter Wiki i Opowiadania wiki, ale mimo tego pewnego doświadczenia, zawsze wiązało się to z pewnym przygnębieniem, bo jednak decyduje się o zakończeniu czyjejś kariery w administracji, a wcześniej się z nim współpracowało. Mimo tych bardziej osobistych odczuć, wszystkie te sytuacje utwierdziły mnie, że w prowadzeniu wiki należy patrzeć przede wszystkim na dobro wiki i ograniczyć wpływ jakichś bardziej osobistych pobudek na decyzje administracji, ale jednocześnie pozostać człowiekiem i rozumieć też, że drugi człowiek może popełniać błędy, jak i może się poprawiać. Mimo, że jest zdecydowanie cenne doświadczenie, to wolałbym nie musieć przez to przechodzić. W sumie ciekawi mnie trochę jak inni na to patrzą, bo zazwyczaj słyszę tylko po raz kolejny by nie zważać na sentymenty, ale kto wie czy ich samych przekonuje to stanowisko. ;Czasami jednak sprawiedliwość wymaga tego, by podjąć działania, które niekoniecznie nam wewnętrznie odpowiadają. Napisałeś wcześniej, że dołączenie do społeczności Harry Potter Wiki daje Ci satysfakcji, a bycie biurokratą na tej wiki napawa Cię dumą. Skąd ta satysfakcja i duma? :Jest to dla mnie ogromy sukces, zwłaszcza jak myślę o moich początkach na HPW, gdy bywałem tam głównie na czacie i niewiele wkładałem w rozwój wiki. Jakimś cudem z kogoś nieistotnego stałem się kimś ważnym, co by mi wtedy w ogóle do głowy nie przyszło... nawet żartowaliśmy kiedyś, że może będę biurokratą i nie traktowaliśmy tego poważnie. Potem jakoś przechodziłem przez etapy moderatora czatu, moderatora dyskusji, administratora, po prostu robiłem swoje i dopiero gdy mój poprzednik Michnar zapytał mnie, czy chcę zostać biurokratą zdałem sobie sprawę, że czegoś dokonałem. Poza tym Harry Potter Wiki to niesamowity projekt, z niemałą społecznością i zostać jej biurokratą to ogromny sukces, dużo pracy, parę lat działalności... może to nie jest skromne z mojej strony, ale uważam, że duma z samego siebie jest w tym wypadku zrozumiała. http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/a/ac/Emoticon_laughing.png A i rzecz jasna, nie spoczywam na laurach, biurokrata to nie emerytura, to w sumie jeszcze więcej pracy, ale nie przyjąłbym stanowiska gdybym nie był tego świadom. http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/8/87/Emoticon_wink.png ;Oczywiście, praca biurokraty to więcej obowiązków – biurokrata jest najczęściej zaufanym użytkownikiem, któy dogląda wiki jako całokształtu. Wspomniałeś o tym, że Harry Potter Wiki to niesamowity projekt. Jakie rzeczy, Twoim zdaniem, patrząc z perspektywy biurokraty, sprawiają że Harry Potter Wiki można określić tym mianem? Jest to kwestia tematyki poruszanej na wiki, a może raczej kwestia społeczności tam będącej? :Zdecydowanie chodzi o społeczność, która jest bardzo aktywna i chętna do pomocy, czy to w edytowaniu, organizowaniu jakichś wydarzeń oraz udziału w nich. Daje to administracji bardzo wiele możliwości np. by realizować konkursy, bez obaw o to czy będzie zainteresowanie. Oczywiście nie polega to też na zasypywaniu społeczności atrakcjami, ale od czasu do czasu jakąś nowinkę dobrze jest wprowadzić. Niech nikt też nie myśli, że my tylko zabawy i atrakcje, a edytować nie ma komu. Kiedyś faktycznie tworzeniem części encyklopedycznej zajmowała się określona grupa użytkowników, a pozostali siedzieli głównie na czacie. Na szczęście ten stan rzeczy się zmienił parę lat temu i aktualnie społeczność jest bardziej zainteresowania przestrzenią główną, częściej spotyka się, że ktoś sam z siebie chce chociaż spróbować sił w edytowaniu, albo wychodzą z inicjatywą zmienienia czegoś. Wiadomo, że były rożne incydenty, bo przecież nie jest idealnie, ale jakby nie patrzeć wszelkiego rodzaju problemy to też część pracy administracji. ;Wspomniałeś o incydentach – faktycznie, podczas administrowania wiki, niejeden raz zdarzają się różne incydenty. Z jakim rodzajem incydentów miałeś do czynienia? Jak sobie z nimi radziłeś? :No niestety nie da się uniknąć nieprzyjemności gdy w grę wchodzi czynnik ludzki, jeszcze jak to są wandalizmy to można sobie szybko z tym poradzić, ale dochodzi czasem do sytuacji, które potrafią porządnie podnieść ciśnienie. Nie zawsze wynika to z ludzkiej złośliwości, czasami ktoś chce się przydać wiki, ale nie udaje mu się współpracować z innymi użytkownikami lub administratorami. Jest to często efektem nieodpowiedniego spojrzenia na administrację, spotykałem się już z sytuacjami gdy od adminów oczekuje się, że przyjmą bezwzględnie każdą propozycję z otwartymi ramionami, a gdy zamiast tego otrzymują niezadowalającą odpowiedź zaczynają się wykłócać. Innym razem się trafiali tacy, którzy przy rozmowie z administratorem przyjmują od razu, że trzeba udowodnić swoją wyższość, dlatego wytkną wszystkie wady i pomyłki, po czym oceniają surowo całokształt pracy administracji na ich podstawie. Ma się w takich sytuacjach świadomość, że rozmówca nie ma złych intencji i nie chce się burzyć czyichś chęci do pomocy, ale z drugiej strony tu już nie ma mowy o współpracy. Jeśli chodzi o radzenie sobie z incydentami, nie tylko wyżej wymienionymi, to gdy jest to możliwe, staram się by jak najszczęśniejszej polegało to na wyjaśnieniu sobie spraw i dojściu do jakiegoś porozumienia. Jednak bywa tak, że administrator z szacunku do samego siebie, nie powinien bawić się w dyskusje, bo jest to zwyczajną stratą czasu, a nawet zdrowia. ;Zaleca się podejście, by w sposób prowadzący do konsensusu, zgody wszystkich stron, rozwiązywać każdą sprawę – o ile jest taka możliwość. Jeżeli jednak strona w sposób jednoznaczny unika podjęcia prowadzonej z normami kultury i szacunkiem dyskusji, często nie pozostaje wybór inny, niż zaprzestanie próby prowadzenia dyskusji na dany temat. Addamek, jeżeli miałbyś ogólnie sprecyzować to, czego nauczyłeś się na FANDOM-ie, o czym mógłbyś wspomnieć? Czy jest to kwestia typowych umiejętności zawodowych, czyli radzenia sobie z kodem stron WWW, czy kwestia kompetencji dotyczących kontaktu z innymi osobami, załatwiania spraw? Czy to, co poznałeś na FANDOMie zmieniło Twój sposób patrzenia na sprawy, które dzieją się w życiu rzeczywistym? :Zmieniło oj zmieniło, można powiedzieć, że mam więcej cierpliwości do urzędników. http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/a/ac/Emoticon_laughing.png A tak na poważnie, to najwięcej doświadczenia przyszło w związku z operowaniem, ale też zdobywania informacji. Trzeba było czasami się rozglądać po wielu stronach, sprawdzać różne informacje, zaglądać do książek i dzięki temu później przychodziło mi to z większą łatwością. Kiedyś niewątpliwie przytłaczałaby mnie konieczność np. przeskakiwania pomiędzy dużą ilością stron, ale teraz trochę do tego przywykłem. Przydaje się takie doświadczenie do szkoły, a i nawet takiej codzienności. Jak się pisze artykuły to też coś z tego zostaje i w jakiś sposób się człowiek rozwija. Jeśli chodzi o te kody itd. to coś tam miałem okazję skubnąć, ale żadnym ekspertem nie jestem, jednak zmieniło się moje spojrzenie na informatyków i osoby zajmujące się podobnymi zagadnieniami. Kiedyś ich praca była dla mnie tak zwaną „czarną magią”, bo nie rozumiałem jak można to opanować, ale teraz myślę, że przy odpowiedniej wytrwałości i zaangażowaniu można to osiągnąć. http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/a/ac/Emoticon_laughing.png ;Ze swojej strony, z racji że już od lat działasz na FANDOMie, co byś polecił nowemu użytkownikowi, który dopiero się zarejestrował? :Poleciłbym mu by nie bał się być aktywny na wiki, ale też zaleciłbym sprawdzanie i trzymanie się zasad panujących w różnych społecznościach oraz by w razie wszelkich wątpliwości zgłaszał się do administratorów, ponieważ zasięganie u nich rad może pozwolić uniknąć problemów. ;A co poleciłbyś administorowi, który dopiero co otrzymał przyciski? :Jeśli były jedynym administratorem wiki to poleciłbym by poważnie przemyślał sobie swój plan na prowadzenie wiki, zaplanował jak chce ją rozwijać i by ostrożnie podchodzi do nadawania uprawnień kolejnym osobom. A gdyby to był po prostu ktoś nowy w grupie administratorów, to zalecałbym utrzymywanie dobrego kontaktu z pozostałymi, ponieważ od tej współpracy może zależeć dobre funkcjonowanie administracji, ale jednocześnie poleciłbym mu by nie bał się przejąć inicjatywę w sytuacji gdy uważa, że jest to konieczne. ;Z pewnością dobra komunikacja na wiki, także wewnątrz administracji, to podstawa jej dobrego funkcjonowania. Addamek, jako osoba, która na FANDOMie jest już kilka lat, widziałeś niejedną zmianę w funkcjonowaniu portalu – dodanie nowej funkcjonalności, zastąpienie starej funkcjonalności, ulepszenie pewnego elementu wiki. Jakie masz zdanie na temat zmian przeprowadzanych przez FANDOM? Jako biurokrata Harry Potter Wiki uważasz iż przyczyniają się one do rozwoju encyklopedii o Harrym Potterze, czy przeciwnie, przeszkadzają w jej rozwoju? A może nie mają one aż takiego znaczenia? W każdym wypadku, dlaczego tak jest? :Trudno jest powiedzieć jednoznacznie czy są pomocne, czy nie. Wiele zmian niewątpliwie pozytywnie wpłynęło na wikię, jak przenośne infoboksy lub poprawienie skórki Oasis. Dodatkowo my Harry Potter Wiki lubimy jak się wprowadza nieco świeżości, zawsze jak wchodziło coś większego to rozważaliśmy jakie mogą być z tego korzyści i jak to wykorzystać. Z drugiej jednak strony mamy dokładnie dopasowany sposób funkcjonowania do standardów wiki i jeśli nie pojawia się nic co usprawniłoby naszą działalność, to takie zmiany nie wywierają na nas szczególnego wrażenia. Najlepszym przykładem na to jest chyba strona społeczności... istnieje i na tym chyba koniec. XD Nie pojawiło się raczej nic co by jakoś szczególnie nam zaszkodziło, tylko tyle, że VE nie ułatwia nam dbania o porządek w trybie źródłowym i trochę niepewnie patrzymy na Dyskusje, ale na razie cieszymy się, że możemy nadal korzystać z Forum. ;Dotarliśmy do końca wywiadu... czy chciałbyś kogoś pozdrowić? :A chętnie, pozdrawiam Michnara, Krystianawolskiego, 32Polaka, Animagię, Isthealice, Dawida2, Lorda Triona, całą resztę społeczności Harry Potter Wiki, wymieniłbym was wszystkich z osobna, ale nie będę już bardziej przedłużać i jeszcze na koniec chciałem pozdrowić ciebie Pio. http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/8/87/Emoticon_wink.png ;Dziękuję za pozdrowienia i za poświęcony czas. http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/8/87/Emoticon_wink.png Cześć, Addamek! http://images.wikia.com/central/images/d/d9/Wave_emoticon.gif :A ja dziękuję za wywiad. http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/8/87/Emoticon_wink.png Bywaj. http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/a/ac/Emoticon_laughing.png I tak dobiegł końca wywiad z Addamkiem09. Dziękuję mu za poświęcenie swojego czasu na zmierzenie się z pytaniami! A tymczasem zapraszam wszystkich na kolejny wywiad za dwa tygodnie, który poprowadzi Luqgreg! Jeżeli znasz doświadczonego administratora wiki, który mógłby nam opowiedzieć o szczegółach swojej pracy, zgłoś go poprzez wypełnienie odpowiedniego formularza! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Admin od kuchni